


je t'aime comme les étoiles aiment le ciel nocturne

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, The Ghost of You AU, World War II, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never got a chance to say "I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	je t'aime comme les étoiles aiment le ciel nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamperish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamperish/gifts).



> so this is for Pheonix so they'll give me that fucking frikey picture and yeah  
> also this is completely unedited because im lazy af

The left side of the small twin bed feels cold to Frank as he wakes up, and the sheets are neatly tucked into the side, trapping his legs under it.

The empty bed doesn’t come as a surprise, Mikey often left before sunrise, just in case Gerard decided to wander from his room across the hall. But the neatness was so very, un-Mikey, it had to mean something.  
“Mikey? Mikes? You there?” Frank calls, pulling himself up to a sitting position, not quite ready to open his eyes and face the brightness of mid-morning. Maybe he had just gone to see Gerard, yeah, that must be it, he decided, as he allows himself to collapse back onto the bed, promptly falling into a fitful sleep. He dreams only of Mikey, his smile, his laugh, his voice.

“Mr. Iero? Mr. Iero, can you hear us?” an unknown female voice wakes him, after what feels like only a few minutes, “Mr. Iero, you have to wake up”

“Mm? Whado you want?” he says, slurring his words in his sleep hazed state.

“Doctor! Doctor Toro, he’s awake!” the same voice calls,

“Frank! Frank, can you hear us?” It’s Ray’s voice this time,

“Toro? Whaddya doing here? I thought you’d been sent home?” Why was he here? Where was here? More importantly _where was Mikey? _“Where’s Way?”__

“Gerard is just fine, don’t worry”

“Toro, just tell me where I am, and where Mikey is, please”

“You’re in the Hospital of Our Lady of Grace, and, oh god, Frankie I’m so sorry, Mikey, Mikey didn’t make it.”


End file.
